Jitsu wa Watashi wa
| demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Champion | first = 2013 | last = | volumes = 11 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series by Eiji Matsuda. It has been serialized in Akita Shoten's [[shōnen manga|''shōnen manga]] magazine Weekly Shōnen Champion since 2013. As of April 2015, the series has been collected in 11 tankōbon volumes. An anime television series adaptation has been announced and is set to air in 2015. Seven Seas Manga acquired the rights to translate and distribute the manga for North America, under the name "My Monster Secret," with the first volume being released in January 2016. Plot Asahi Kuromine, a normal high school student who supposedly cannot keep a secret, finds his demeanor quickly challenged when he spots his classmate, Yōko Shiragami, unfurling a large pair of wings from her back. He learns that Yōko is a vampire, and that she is only able to attend a normal school on the condition that no one discover her true identity, lest her father drag her back home. This secret becomes difficult to maintain, as Yōko herself is an airhead and Asahi's friend Mikan keeps bullying the two of them. Later on, he discovers more girls in his school with secrets of their own: a tiny alien who rides a human-sized exoskeleton of herself, a werewolf capable of switching gender at any depiction of a moon, a thousand year old demon who secretly runs the school, and more who pose a challenge as Asahi tries to maintain Yōko's secret. Characters ; : :Asahi is a second year high school student who seemingly cannot keep a secret. He discovers that his current crush, Yōko, is a vampire when he finds her unfurling her wings after school. As a result, he is forced to keep her secret, lest she have to leave school. Throughout the series, he comes to learn secrets about his other classmates and finds that the people around him are not who they seem to be. Often forced to play the straight man in increasingly absurd situations, he often acts as the narrator through his inner monologues. He is also suseptible to projectile nosebleeds when confronted with perverse situations, earning the nickname "Ero-mine" from Yōko. ; : :Yōko is a classmate of Asahi and the daughter of a human and a vampire. Though she has long canine teeth, many other typical vampyric characteristics are downplayed, such as only getting tanned in sunlight or feeling guilty when entering a room uninvited. She has a Kansai accent, but speaks in honorifics so as not to expose her teeth. While initially coming across as haughty, her true personality is bubbly and absent minded. Her dream is to become a cool beauty, but has yet to accomplish this goal. Though initially friendly with Asahi, she develops romantic feelings for him, but keeps them to herself because she believes Asahi to like Aizawa. She is also often hungry, due to not being able to eat lunch for fear of revealing her teeth. ; : :Mikan is a childhood friend of Asahi and bullies him relentlessly. She is the president of the newspaper club, and has used her tenure to turn it into a supermarket tabloid. Secretly she likes Asahi, but perceives her lack of femininity as a barrier she cannot overcome, and prefers to keep a "predator/prey" relationship with him. She wears fake glasses Asahi won at a carnival when they were younger, and they later become the host of a fortune god, which ends up causing her more misfortune than not. She has two younger brothers whom she takes care of. ; : :Nagisa is a classmate of Asahi and Yōko, and is also a small alien in a robotic exoskeleton. Initially the love interest of Asahi before the series began, she turned him down believing that her secret would be discovered if she started a relationship with him. She, like most of Asahi's friends, is aware of his feelings for Yōko, and develops feelings for him after the fact. Her species is militaristic, and she often uses military terminology when describing things. Her exoskeleton runs on an internal battery that must be recharged and has on many occasion run out for comedic effect. She is meticulous, though loses her composure when dealing with embarrassing situations. She has a brother whom she respects and draws inspiration from, though he is less reliable than she realizes. ; : :Principal of Asahi's high school and a thousand year old demon. She has the body of a young girl with demonic horns. She is capable of transforming herself and others around her, as well as multiplying herself. Though rarely ever seen by the normal students, she often causes mischief for Asahi and company, and has a weakness for sweets. She was the teacher of Yōko's parents when they attended her high school. ; : :Asahi's classes' teacher and former delinquent. Akane is her ancestor, and while she does not retain any demonic powers, her previous lifestyle allows her to reign in Akane's misbehavior. Aware of the various secret students in her class, she attempts to be an authority figure, though she is ashamed at her lack of a romantic life, something she desperately wishes to fix. Often drinking when not working, she becomes the victim of Akane's harassment, though the tables usually turn. She is called Akari-chan by Yōko, who comes to see her as an equal rather than a teacher. ; / : :Shishido is Yōko's childhood friend and a wolfman. Initially appearing as Shirō, an intimidating man with sharp teeth, upon seeing the moon(Or an image of), he transforms into Shiho, a busty charismatic female pervert. A second glimpse of the moon transforms Shishido back. Shiho is the dominant personality, and is aware of everything that occurs when Shirō is in control of her body. While Shirō has a crush on Yōko and attempts to discover if Asahi is aware of her secret, Shiho is more playful and amorous, deriving enjoyment from being perverse. She often tries to force Yōko into admitting her true feelings towards Asahi. While her father is also a wolfman, her mother is only shown in sillouette and is referred to as a "Charismatic Female Pervert". ; :Rin is a first high school student and secretly Asahi's time traveling granddaughter from the future. She returned to the past to prevent a dystopian future in which an entity known as "Charasmatic Female Pervert II" has taken over the world and reduced 90% of the male population to subservience and changing the female population into perverts. She travels back in time using a dragon shaped time machine and wields a sword which instead of cutting makes clothing more modest. Usually quiet, she is protective of Asahi, whom she treats like a grandfather, not adapting her behavior to his younger appearance. ; , , and :Asahi's three male friends. Okada wears glasses and is often seen with a juice box in his mouth. Shimada often attempts to hit on various female classmates with little success. Sakurada is younger than he appears to be, and is often smiling. All three try to support Asahi, though they often mock his inability to keep a secret. Their first names are unknown. ; and :Yōko's father and mother who had a high school romance similar to her's and Asahi's. Genjirō is a scarred 4-meter tall vampire with an intimidating aura. He is overly protective of his daughter, though he attempts to appear distant and uncaring. Tōko is a normal sized human woman who often ends up reigning in Genjirō's behavior through various vampire harming instruments. ; :Introduced as a demon, Karen is actually a fallen angel who lost her halo, which Akane uses as a light bulb. Honest and gentle to a fault, her attempts to be demonic are often seen as angelic, though annoying. She was Genjirō and Tōko's classmate, and is the current student council president, having retained the position for over 20 years at the request of Akane. Her feathers can invoke one of the seven deadly sins in whomever gets stuck with them. References External links *Anime official website * Category:Akita Shoten manga Category:Anime series based on manga Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Vampire anime and manga